


It's Kind Of An Emergency

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gerard works in a grocery store, Idek if this counts as fluff???? But it's cute, M/M, Periods are the worst but at least he met a cute guy, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Frank is on his way home when the gods decide to fuck him over and make his uterus bleed like fucking hell. He runs to the grocery store and meet the hot cashier-dude, otherwise known as Gerard.





	It's Kind Of An Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had, so I wrote it?? Um, it's just meant to be cute, don't judge me!
> 
> Enjoy?

Frank was on his way home from a friend, minding his own business when he felt something very horrible happen in his pants.

 

_ Shit! _ Frank thought,  _ Not right now! Fucking shit! _

 

Frank looked around. He was in the middle of the street, in the middle of the night (not really, but it was 10 p.m. and Frank was overly dramatic right now) and right fucking  _ now _ his uterus decided to start fucking  _ bleeding _ . He was not prepared for this in the least.

 

He was still a 20 minute walk from home, he knew that he would have probably bled through by the time time he arrived, and he did  _ not _ want his mother to give him one of those looks, not tonight. He was  _ not _ up with that.

 

He also knew that there was a small grocery store not too far from here, like one block or so, and he was 90% sure they were still open. It was in the completely wrong direction, but it was closer than his house.

 

Frank considered his options for a minute before darting to the grocery store while his mind was stuck on the word  _ fuck _ , repeating itself over and over.

 

He arrived, stepped inside and looked for the cashiers frantically. He rushed up to the only open one (there was no one else there) and stared at the beautiful person sitting there before remembering why he was there in the first place. 

 

“Um, when do you close?” he asked quickly.

 

The person behind the cashier looked startled and didn’t answer at first. “Um…” he said. “What?”

 

Frank was starting to panic, his underwear was probably already bloody beyond repair. “When do you close?” he urged, wondering why he asked this in the first place since they were clearly still open.

 

“Oh,” the person said. “In… Um… Five minutes?” he said, looking at a clock on the opposite wall.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Frank said and rushed into the store. He had never been here before, not actually  _ inside _ anyway, and had no idea where they hid their tampons.

 

He looked around frantically. “Motherfucking shit!” he swore, trying to stop the flow, which was obviously not working.

 

Frank’s periods were not only extremely irregular, but he also bled a fuckton. Which was a nightmare.

 

He had almost started to cry when he felt a small tap on his shoulder and whipped around. “What?” he asked, rather aggressively.

 

It was the guy from the cashier. He looked kind of scared and mildly hurt. “I was… I was just wondering if you need any help?” he asked quickly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“No!” Frank snarled. Then he paused. He did really need help, but he was so not in the mood for transphobic people right now. He sighed. “Okay, yeah… I need help.”

 

The guy looked unsure, but tried a small smile. “What do you want?” he asked.

 

Frank looked pained, but answered anyway, “Tampons…”

 

Frank looked at the other guy from under his bangs, but saw no sign of disgust or confusion. “It’s kind of an emergency, so if you would hurry up…” Frank stressed.

 

The guy looked really sorry. “I’m sorry!” he said. “I just… I don’t usually go to that section, but I’m  _ pretty _ sure it’s somewhere around here.”

 

Frank smiled despite his awful mood. This guy was really quite cute. Probably not into guys though. Probably not into  _ him _ anyway…

 

The guy led the way, and sure enough, just around a corner was a complete wall of tampons and pads! Heaven!

 

“Thank you!” Frank said and quickly took what he had come for from the shelf.

 

The guy looked at Frank shyly before saying, “You can use the staff bathroom if you want?”

 

Frank looked up. “Really?”

 

The guy just shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Why not, there’s really no one else here.”

 

Frank was so grateful he could kiss the guy, (not that he wouldn’t do it under different circumstances too, but still). “Thank you so much!”

 

\---

 

When Frank came out of the bathroom, tampon in, bloody underwear poorly hidden in the bin (hoping nobody would accuse the hot cashier-dude of murder), he looked around for said dude.

 

“Hello?” he asked, afraid he had been forgotten and locked inside.

 

The guy stepped out from a room next to the bathroom, though, having changed from his work-clothes.

 

“You done?” he asked.

 

“Yup!” 

 

The guy stood there, fiddling with his cuffing for a minute before shyly looking up through his long hair. “Um… I was just wondering… What’s your name?” he asked, quickly looking down at his shoes again.

 

Frank grinned. This guy was totally the most adorable hot guy he’s ever met. “Frank,” Frank purred. “What’s yours?”

 

The guy blushed before answering. “G-Gerard,” he said.

 

Frank grinned wide. “It suits you.”

 

They walked outside together, and while Gerard was locking the doors Frank waited beside him, leaning against the wall.

 

“So,” he started when Gerard was done. He jumped, clearly not expecting Frank to be there still. “I guess I’ll see you around then?” he continued.

 

Gerard looked Frank in the eyes and gave him a tiny smile. “I guess so.”

 

Frank stood up properly and took a step closer. “Yup,” he said, popping the p. He took another step closer so that they were only mere inches apart.

 

Gerard’s pupils were dilated and he was holding his breath, unconsciously leaning closer.

 

Frank closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips against Gerard’s before pulling back. He smirked at Gerard’s breathless expression. “I’ll see you around, Gee. I owe you one,” he said with a wink. With that he disappeared into the dark of the night.

 

Gerard looked down, blushing furiously, but his wide grin was evident.  _ What the fuck _ , he thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
